When will we tell them?
by LittleSnidget
Summary: Albus is going to see him again, but what will the room look like today? Albus/Scorpius one-shot, 905 words. No language or references to anything naughty :) Not a heck of a lot happens, it was just a cute little scene I had in my head for a while. Enjoy! :)


**A/N: Just a little one-shot to celebrate my computer working again. Not a heck of a lot happens in the 904 words, but it was just a little scene I had in my head. Maybe I might expand on it in the future :) reviews would be really useful, but no pressure :) ~LittleSnidget**

Albus kept his head down as he crept through the corridors, even though he had the invisibility cloak over him. He walked painfully slow towards his destination, forcing himself to remember why he had to be slow and quiet. _He_ was waiting for Albus there. Padding along the corridors in deathly silence, Albus' eyes scanned the area, nervously watching for teachers and prefects. He remembered the cover story. If either of them were discovered, they had to simply say they were going to the kitchens for a midnight snack. Albus prayed that he wouldn't have to use that cover story.

Finally he saw the glint of white-blonde hair beside an open doorway with a gentle orange glow. Scurrying towards the warmth, he whipped the cloak off of his head and stuffed it into his brown, leather, shoulder bag. Seeing the brunette appear out of nowhere was not a new occurrence for Scorpius, he rushed towards the boy and flung his toned arms around him. The embrace lasted just a second before Scorpius dragged Albus through the door and into the room beyond. "It's changed again," Albus murmured with a small smile. Gazing up at the ceiling, he gasped as he saw the night sky magically brought into the room, just like in the great hall.

"It does tend to do that Albus, it _is _the Room of Requirement," Scorpius chuckled, taking Albus' bag from him and hanging it on a hook on the wall.

The two boys stood opposite each other awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. Eventually, Scorpius broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Albus," he said guiltily, his eyes glued to the wooden floor, "About what happened in… in potions. I err; I shouldn't have said it, even if I didn't mean it. I promise I will never call you a… a… a Mudblood ever again. Never." Flushing a deep scarlet, Albus wasn't sure what to say. He had always been a generally socially awkward person, and apologies were just one of the many social conventions he struggled to navigate. Nodding curtly, he walked away to a red velvet sofa in front of a roaring fire.

He studied the room, listening to Scorpius shuffling about. If you stood in the doorway, the sofa was on the left hand-side of the room, facing an ornate marble fireplace, on top of which were picture frames filled with pictures of the two boys. On the right wall there was a bookcase so large it covered the entire wall, and had its own ladder. A large bay window with cushions in was on the wall opposite the door, and a red rectangular rug filled the small gap in the middle of the floor. The room was not small, but it was not large either. Albus felt comfortable in it, like it was home. He always felt that way in the Room of Requirement when Scorpius created it.

Just as he was reminiscing about the previous versions of the room, he felt the sofa dip slightly, and a strong arm wound around his back, pulling on him gently. Instinctually, Albus' body moved to lie on the sofa, his head resting comfortably in Scorpius' lap. Pear-shaped tears crept over Scorpius' high cheekbones, before cascading down his silky cheek. His nose had that faint red glow about it like it always does when he cries. Wiping away a fresh tear from Scorpius' silvery eye, Albus smiled comfortingly. "I knew you didn't mean it, but it still stung a little," he whispered, watching Scorpius producing a pristine, white handkerchief and rubbing his face methodically. They stayed quiet for a while, neither wanting to break the peaceful silence, but both had something to say.

"Scorpius, when will we tell them?" Albus asked, looking Scorpius straight in the eyes.

"When are we going to tell our parents that we're boyfriends? I actually wanted to talk to you about that as well," Scorpius said with a mischievous grin. Albus raised his eyebrows in questioning, "You see, Albus," he smiled at the false formality of his speech, "I am cordially inviting you to our annual winter ball at Malfoy Manor." Albus laughed softly.

"I'm already invited; the entire Weasley-Potter clan attends every year, or have you forgotten that?" he said with a teasing smile.

"I'm not inviting you as a guest, I'm inviting you as my date," Scorpius said, nervously playing with Albus' messy hair.

"Oh,"

"It's just… I thought it would be a good way of telling everybody, you know. My mother thinks it's thrilling that I plan on taking a date, but hiding them until we enter. Father is a little apprehensive about it, but… I want you to come. This way… we won't have to tell our parents, they will see for themselves," Scorpius averted his eyes again, choosing to focus completely on the piece of chocolate-brown hair he was playing with. Minute after minute of silence passed as Albus considered the proposal. Just as Scorpius was about to take it all back and apologise profusely, Albus sighed in contentment at feeling of Scorpius hands in his hair and said ever so gently, "I guess we are going to have to take to a trip to Madam Malkin's then,"

Positively beaming, Scorpius leant down over his boyfriend and pressed his lips softly against Albus'. "I can't wait to see my father's face," he giggled, before resuming their kiss once more.


End file.
